Devastating me
by hnng-Lucky
Summary: This is a Bunnymund and older Sophie story. It was a request. I made Sophie older because paedophilia is bad... I am against it. It is incomplete and will be a smut. Don't like don't read. I rather JackRabbit, but hey, experimenting is fun!
1. Chapter 1

This is another Smut. I got a request to do a Sophie/Bunnymund fic, however, I am against paedophilia , so I will make her older. If you don't like, please don't read, thanks, Bud.

He could still remember the first time he saw the adorable little blighter. She had the biggest, roundest, green eyes which glistened with wonder and innocence. She had little freckles dotted all over her porcelain pink skin. Her blonde soft hair was quite a sight, Bunny guessed she did it herself, every little kid tries cutting their own hair. He smiled at the memory. She was so tiny, and bubbly and innocent. His favourite thing about her though, was her smile. She had this smile, you see. His smile. The smile she only gave him, it was cute, and cheeky, and heart-warming.

She changed his life. It was cliché to say, but it was a fact. She got past his tough Aussie skin and buried deep into his heart. He was always a bloke of tough love, seeming harsh to others, but never to her. Whenever she was scared of a storm, or a "monster" in the cupboard, he was there. He would hold her close, whisper to her, "I'm here. I'll protect you." She would soon settle, cuddling close to his chest and fall asleep.  
He would do anything for her... He would do anything to protect that smile. Sophie was the only one capable of bring a strong, tough guardian like him to his knees. All for that smile...

As she grew, her smile still stayed. Her hair changed, she dyed and cut it many times. Her face changed, she often wore foundation, covering the beautiful soft freckles that graced her face. She was a teenager... What could he do?

"Sophie, what are you putting on your face?"

"Oh, um. Make-up.." Sophie hesitated, putting mascara over her long lashes.

"Why?" Bunny's voice was curious, but also a little bit stern.

"'Cause..." Sophie stopped, thinking about her answer.

"Because, why?" Bunny pushed.

"It's pretty." Sophie said cutely, smiling lightly and looking through her mirror at Bunny, who was sitting on her bed behind her.

"So are you." Bunny burst out. Bunny was shocked, and quickly tried to act calm. He wasn't meant to say that. Well he was. It's true! But he wasn't meant to say it. But why not? Because she is only 14! So? It's not like he is in love with her! Bunny's mind flustered and panicked. Luckily, Sophie acted like it was nothing. Bunny gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Yeah, so together. I am extra pretty!" She flicked her head around to face him, almost to show her new done up face, grinning widely.

As she grew older, she changed more and more. Suddenly, she was less interested in her toys and tea parties and more interested in boys and ... parties. Scary parties. Bunny didn't like them, but he could never stop her from going to them. But even more than parties... Bunny HATED the boys. She would hang out with these boys... Bad boys, boys that didn't care about her. Bunny had spent too many nights soothing Sophie's aching heart, after she had her "heart broken" _again... _She would cling to Bunny's chest, crying into his soft fur. Bunny would rather tear his ears off than see her cry, it was like she was tearing his heart out of his chest...

The one thing that stabbed him right through the chest though, was his smile... HIS smile that she so carelessly, and effortlessly threw at other boys. Not that it was his business... she was 18 now, and he was just a friend... a very influential friend, who knew her since she was 4 years old. Bunny sighed. He rolled from his stomach to his back, his bed creaking and he did. He decided to go and see her... They had recently had a fight. He didn't know what was happening lately... He was, jealous for some reason. And she was really moody. He didn't want to lose her. He had to see her.

She opened the window so he could climb in, it was a bit dark only her bedside light was on. When he looked her over, he quickly turned away. She was wearing nothing but a T shirt and underwear.  
"Oh. Um Sophie.." Bunny blushed deeply, suddenly seeming flustered.  
"No, It's okay, I don't care." Sophie said, setting down on her bed with her phone.

It took Bunny awhile to calm down, he was nervous all of a sudden for some reason. He sit down at her desk across the room. Sophie was silent for a long while, probably talking to someone on her phone. When she pulled away, she looked up at Bunny.

"Why are you all the way other there?" Sophie asked, putting her phone on her bed side table.

"What? I don't know..." Bunny thought it was a strange question.

"Come here with me." Sophie smiled. Crossing her legs and holding her feet.

Oh god she was adorable...

Where did that come from. Bunny stood slowly, hesitated slightly, but then went over to her bedside.

He stood there awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"You asked me to come over to you." Bunny mumbled, he was confused...

Sophie reached up, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him onto the bed.

"...Uh Sophie" Bunny began to panic.. She was acting so weird lately. He was feeling so weird lately. What was happening!

"There." Sophie beamed, wrapping her arms around his waist and sitting in his lap as he sat on her bed.

"What is this Sophie...?" Bunny asked quietly.

"What is what?" Sophie looked at him innocently, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Sophie...?" Bunny pulled his head away, his eyes growing wide with panic.

"Sh. Bunny Bunny." Sophie soothed, holding his shoulders softly in her little pink nailed hands. She placed another kiss to his cheek.

"nnnnnn" Bunny whined, holding Sophie by the shoulder and pushing her away. "I can't.. Please stop."

"Bunny?"

"You're... just a kid. You're.. I've. I've known you since you were a kid. I can't. You-"

"Shhhhhhh." Sophie hushed the Aussie, placing a soft hand to his lips. "I'm not a kid any more. Don't think about it." She rubbed the fur on Bunny's chest.

"Nng" Bunny whined, closing his eyes. "S-stop" he mumbled under her hand.

"I know you want to..." Sophie stared him straight in the eyes, her other hand rubbing circles on his chest. "Please..."  
He pried her hand off his mouth.

I'll have to finish the rest later. Lap top charger is broken and I'm on 8% XD

Feedback please, because I'm not going to lie, it's not what I planned and I don't know how I feel about it. :T


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days, people are pretty keen on a conclusion so I think I might finish it.  
Like I said, this story didn't work out how I had planned, but I guess I can always try again with another.  
Warnings again, in case you missed the previous warning... this is smut. Okay.

Let's do this! D:

He pried her hand off his mouth.

What was he suppose to do? Her hand rubbing the soft fur on his chest was very convincing, and he found himself being unable to deny his burning desires. Now that she was practically begging for him, what could the poor Pooka do?

The hand on his chest pressed harder, guiding him down onto the bed as she straddled him and petted his fur.

The Australian closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to ignore the touches and think about what he was doing. But Sophie didn't want to lose him. She rested some of her weight on him, and reached her hands up to behind his ears, where she knew he liked it.

A long sigh escaped the Australians lips, and his head fell back exposing his neck. Sophie leaned forward, placing a kiss on the white fur there, and the Aussie moaned so quietly, that Sophie wasn't sure if she imagined it or not.

It was getting harder to think. And Bunny realised that the further he let this continue, the more awkward it would be for them later. He reached up to grab her wrists, and Sophie looked down at him with curious eyes.

"Soph-" Bunny started, but Sophie pressed a kiss to the Pooka's lips, silencing him.

Bunny stiffened, eyes wide with panic. Before melting into the kiss, he released her wrists from his grasp and raised them to rest on her hips.

She rubbed the fur on Bunny's hipbone, pulling away quickly when the Aussie moaned suddenly. She reached there again, she'd was pleased she had already found three sensitive spots on the older male. He began to grow more confident, his mind stopped thinking, and his animalistic side took over. He growled deep as she rubbed the spot which sent a delightful shiver down Sophie's spine.

He got up slowly, holding the small blonde by the hips and pushing her back to the bed. She looked up at him, biting her lip with anticipation as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Another deep growl left the Pooka as he listened to the girls breathing grow into a pant. Her fingers tangled in the fur on the back of his neck and tugged impatiently. His loving kisses dragged down the girls taut body, as his paws felt her sides. Her breathing became a harsh pant, she felt her face burning red and she trembled after each kiss. She felt him go lower, and she squirmed as he licked the light skin below her belly button. Her hands reached down to the sheets below, grabbing him tightly in white knuckles. He reached for her underpants, holding the sides gently in his paws and looking up at her.

She bit her lip, looking at the Pooka and waiting for his next move. He didn't move, he didn't want his uncontrollable lust to cloud his better judgement... _Is this a good idea?_ He thought to himself.

"Bunnnyyy.." Sophie whined impatiently, squirming slightly.

He continued to look up at the girl he loved so dearly. She reached her hands down to his paws, pushing them in order to remove her underwear.

_Oh my god. _Bunny thought, she wasn't helping him at all. She was distracting his thoughts. She's encouraging him. He couldn't contain himself any more.

His paws made it to the girls thighs,one hand moving to rest on her stomach. He leaned closer, rubbing her stomach and thigh as he experimentally licked once.

Sophie arched slightly, her hands grasping the bed sheets tight. Again. He flicked his tongue. A long moan left her sweet lips this time, fuelling the Pooka's every move.

His tongue started lightly, tasting and teasing near the surface.  
the girl gave loud moans and whines, wanting more and more from the Australian with each passing second.

His tongue found a small bud at the top and he teased and flicked it, tearing loud cries and incoherent babbles from the girl.

He tasted deeper, and went faster. The blondes hips arched off the bed, her legs wrapping around the Pooka possessively. He grasped her thighs that her tight around him, lifting her slowly. The Aussie pulled her lower back off the bed allowed it lean against his chest as he sat on his knees. Her arms fell above her head on the bed, her back resting against the Pooka who was sitting upright. He enjoyed the new delicious angle and he lapped her in deeply. She moaned loudly, her head trashing side to side on the bed. He felt her tensing beneath him, and she squirmed.

He pulled out, as he let her back slowly to the bed again. After a quick breath, she sprung up, pinning him down quickly, panting heavily.

Her eyes were clouded with lust, as she moved down his body. She gently bit his inner thigh, smiling when he growled. She licked the mark, earning her a soft long moan from the male. She took him into his mouth suddenly, surprising the rabbit and causing his hips to buck in reaction. She started slow, sucking intensely and using her tongue to massage the flesh. The guardians eyes shut tightly, as he rolled his hips, breath shallow. Soph continued her pace, as Bunny became desperate. He bucked his hips up further, whining and mewling like a little kitten. She gave in, speeding up her actions, and his quiet moans being replaced with deep, loud ones.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she listened to the sounds coming from the Australian's mouth, she loved it. She loved seeing him this way. She loved being responsible for the ecstasy he was in. She just loved him...

The Aussie felt himself getting closer and closer, he found it difficult getting the words out, instead he gave a guttural choke.

He forced himself to get up, pulling Sophie up by the shoulders and pressing her into the mattress urgently. She looked up at him, a little more seductively then intended. And he quickly trusted into her.

She moaned loudly and threw her head back. He gave a deep groan, and firmly rocked against her again. She wrapped her legs around him, and he moved his paws to her lower back. He began a steady pace, rolling into her deeply. Sophie babbled mindlessly, holding on to the fur on the back of his neck. His thrusting began to speed up, he used his paws to press her against him, allowing him to force deeper into her. She cried out, her moans stringing together as she gasped for air between the cries. Very voice got louder and louder as he got faster and faster, pressing himself into her as fast and deep as he could.

A few long moments of bliss and it was nearly over. The pair were shaking and panting. Sweat fell from the girls body, and every inch of the Pooka was burning. Before he knew, She was crying out his name, and then it was all blinding white and intense ecstasy.

He fell to the side of her, panting raggedly. She fell limp onto the bed as well, trying to control her breathing.

They lay quietly, the world returning slowly.

She rolled towards him, facing him and placing a shaky hand to his heaving chest.

"I-" Sophie started. "L-Love you." She panted out, her eyes glittering with worry.

Bunny stared down at the green eyes that had devastated him every day that he couldn't have her. Started down at the sweet face he has loved for as long as he could remember and smiled.

"I love you too..."

She smiled at him tiredly, and he couldn't help but stare at his smile. The smile she always gave him. That smile that could bring him to his knees. Could break his heart, and make him fall in love.

There you go guys. My first Bunny and Sophie story. Hope it wasn't too sappy for ya'. Anyway, might have another story up alter this week, not sure what about or who with yet, but I am open to any suggestions as well.

Have a nice night guys. Cx


End file.
